


Chibi - 2011/2012 - The Winter Holiday Chibi Fanart Collection

by chkc



Category: Dawson's Creek, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage, Sanctuary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003), due South
Genre: Chibi, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday chibis drawn from Dec 2011 - Feb 2012</p><p>(Note: Image heavy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Series: Stargate Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> For proper summaries + a masterlist of all these chibis, go here: http://chkc.dreamwidth.org/86303.html
> 
> Chibis are organized by the TV series they come from - 1 series per chapter.

Series: Stargate Atlantis

(2012-01-01) Prompt from busaikko: SGA team: year of the dragon!  


(2011-12-31) Prompt from telesilla: John/Rodney, John's surprised by his Christmas present from Rodney.  


(2011-12-31) Prompt from crysothemis: SGA, John/Rodney, embarrassment and/or knitting  


(2012-01-06) Prompt from mific: Rodney's all messy with chocolate after Christmas presents are opened. John has to clean him up!  


(2012-01-07) Prompt from patk: Rodney has finally managed to figure out the time-traveling jumper and presents it to John as a "Christmas gift". *g*  


(2012-01-07) Prompt from wanted_a_pony: I'd love to see John, or Rodney, or the Team, or other SGA character(s) blushing. Maybe because they're embarrassed; maybe because they suddenly realize they're being watched unawares; maybe from pleasure or even rosy cheeks from cold!  


(2012-01-08) Prompt from lilyleia78: John/Rodney - snow angels  


(2012-01-08) Prompt from squidgiepdx's prompt: Would you possibly consider Lorne/Parrish getting a Christmas tree?  


(2012-01-14) syble4's prompt: John/Rodney, asleep by the tree, waiting for Santa.  
mrlnpndrgn's prompt: I'm seconding the John/Rodney one, with the Xmas tree... In a log cabin. with lots of snow outside ;-/  
rsharpe's prompt: John and Rodney decorating the Christmas tree with popcorn strings and cookies (which Rodney is sampling)  
mischief5's prompt: How about John and Rodney kissing under mistletoe? Maybe John sneaking the kiss while Rodney's busy?  


(2012-01-15) hoktauri's prompt: If I may ask for John proposing to Rodney? On their favorite Atlantean balcony?  


(2012-01-15) tavabean's prompt: John and Rodney, a kitten and a puppy?  


(2012-01-21) adafrog's prompt: How about SGA team or John/Rodney. Rodney is geeking out over some ancient device and the rest of the team are doing their best to not get bored  


(2012-01-22) angelyuy's prompt: John massaging pregnant!Rodney (back, feet, neck, whatever, just spoiling him)  


(2012-01-22) timespirt's prompt: SGA, John/Rodney. I'm stuck on the wing thing (LOL) and it would be nice if they both had wings (black wings?)with maybe a stargate or a jumper? If that is too much just them and wings?  


(2012-01-22) esteefee's prompt: TEAM SNOBALL FIGHT! EVERYONE ENDS UP WITH SNOBEARDS! except John, who ends up with SNOHAIR! Rodney should have little blushy waves of FURY! Teyla should be very proud of her beard.  


(2012-01-29) seikaitsukimizu's prompt: Lorne and Zelenka sharing a weary sigh watching John and Rodney make Christmas in Atlantis (and knowing they'll have to clean up after).  



	2. Series: Sherloc (BBC)

  
(2011-12-30) burnishedvictory: Sherlock/John or John/Rodney - decorating a tree or a kiss at New Year's Eve. (either pairing, either prompt)  
reginagiraffe: Sherlock/John under the mistletoe  
rilestar: I'd like to know whether John & Sherlock decorate for the season. Or does Mrs Hudson do it for them?  


(2012-01-02) winter_elf: BBC Sherlock: I'd love to see John & Sherlock cuddling on the couch with hearts :)  


(2012-01-29) bunbunevil: John&Sherlock w/ skull with a santa hat on, bemused Lestrade  


(2012-01-29) Lavvyan: Sherlock BBC; Sherlock and John investigating a dead Santa? ;)  



	3. Series: Hawaii Five-O

mecurtin: Can be H50 *or* SGA, but either way: THE WHOLE TEAM.  


sheafrotherdon: Steve/Danny snuggles, please!  


bellewhan: Steve McGarrett and Grace making a sand castle while Danny rants?  


sian1359's prompt: Steve and Danny and Grace with Steve trying to fix Danny's "Charlie Brown" Christmas Tree  


(dated 2011-12-31 to 2012-01-01)


	4. Series: due South

(2012-01-22) that_which's prompt: pleased Ray K and not-so-sure Fraser and disgruntled Diefenbaker in a santa cap?  



	5. Series: Leverage

trillingstar's prompt: I'd love to see the Leverage crew doing a job where they're all forced into holiday costume: Eliot in antlers and a scowl, Parker and Hardison in gaudy matching holiday sweaters, or something along those lines. (Eliot in antlers would be ♥!!) I love the whole team. Gen preferred, but any combo of any of them is also dandy!  



	6. Series: Sanctuary

(2012-01-22) rinkafic's prompt: I'd love to see a Tesla chibi. Or Lorne.  



	7. Crossovers

(2011-12-31) theshadowpanther + quinfirefrorefiddle: Sherlock meeting Rodney -- oh the joys of snarking! :)  


(2012-01-07) helens78: Well, I would adore some chibis who are celebrating the holidays with baked goods! John and Rodney, of course, are classics for baked goods... but if you wanted to go the due South route, I'm pretty sure Diefenbaker/all baked goods is canon.  


(2012-01-08) neevebrody: Brendan/Vincent and snow.  


(2012-01-28) cleito's prompt: John Watson and John Sheppard decorate and make goodies while Rodney and Sherlock look on baffled/bemused/bored.  



End file.
